


Of Loving

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Happy Clannibal Day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: "Marry me" she said. "Again, I mean. Let's renew our vows"





	Of Loving

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot for the Silence of the Lambs' anniversary.

Music guided her all the way to the study on the top floor.  
Clarice entered the room as quietly as she could, she had no desire to make her presence known by sound, for she knew he would sense her presence by smell. She wished for him to keep playing, keep that beautiful sound filling the walls of their home.   
It was always a delight when he decided to play the harpsichord. Tonight he was going for Bach, a familiar melody in the air.  
She sat on the sofa near the instrument, laying down to watch him.  
There was no doubt that he was aware of her presence, she had seen a brief movement of his head when she entered the room. Her scent was stronger now, she had just gotten out of the shower after getting back home from a session of horse riding.  
Lecter played skillfully, not missing a single note.  
Clarice watched him play until the very last note and didn’t resist the impulse to clap when he was finished, her gesture earning a smile from him which she saw once he turned to face her.  
“Good evening, my dear”  
“Good evening, darling”  
“How was your afternoon?”  
“Delightful. I take you got artistic while I was gone” there was a hint of a question in her tone.  
“A little, perhaps,” he confessed. “Though I have to admit your presence is making me inspired.”  
She smiled widely at him. “Flattery will get you anywhere, Doctor”  
He got up and walked to her, seating near her on the sofa, got her feet to his lap, caressing them gently. She watched with curiosity.  
“Do we have plans for the night that I should be aware of?” she asked.  
“I’m afraid not. Your friend Louise called, she won’t be able to meet you tomorrow”  
“A shame really,” she commented with little interest. “I saw the servants on my way in, they were dismissed earlier.”  
“Yes”  
“Care to tell me why, Dr Lecter?”  
“They won’t be needed for the night, Mrs Lecter”. Whatever suspicion she had on her mind about his intentions were proved right at the mere mention of her married name in such teasing tone. Clarice found her husband was up to no good and she was more pleased by it than she probably should be.  
“I intend to make dinner myself”  
“Even so, you could use the help, you always allow the cook the help you, teach her a thing or two” she knew she was getting closer to something. His fingers were moving against the skin one of her feet, her muscles relaxing at his ministrations. The Countess watched him, carefully, studying his demeanour, trying to decipher his thoughts. “You want us to be alone in the house” she concluded.  
Lecter smiled, his fingers putting more pressure on her feet as he worked her muscles into relaxation. The look in his eyes making him resemble a snake observing a prey.  
“Why, Hannibal Lecter, if I didn’t know you, I would suspect you intend to kill me. Not that you would be careless enough to arouse suspicion by sending everyone away but, as I said, ‘if I didn’t know you’...” her words were playful, she was aware that whatever he had in mind was far from her demise, it would have more to do with pleasure than with pain. Or maybe a little pain - not one she would disapprove surely - before the pleasure.  
His hands moved from her feet, sliding to her calves slowly and further up as he leaned closer to her.  
Clarice swallowed down quietly before biting her lower lip, her hands reaching for the sides of his face and pulling him closer for a slow kiss. She was delighted to feel his weight over her.  
Hannibal kissed her once, twice, three times; then he moved to kiss her jaw, her chin, further down to her neck.  
“Anything I should know?” she questioned. The Countess knew he still had something up his sleeve, a plan on his mind, perhaps something she might fight him over a little.  
Lecter smiled against her skin in amusement but gave no immediate answer, deciding instead to keep trailing kisses down her flesh.  
When he merely brushed her breast with his mouth, giving them little attention, a warning went off in her mind. She took a deep breath, licking her suddenly dry lips. “Hannibal, what are you doing?”  
“I believe it’s quite clear, my love” was his brief answer.  
His hands were moving on her thighs, fingers sliding under the fabric of her nightgown teasing at the edge of her panties.  
The good doctor’s touch alone could do things to her but the prospect of some hidden scheme of his was making Clarice feel warmer and warmer. He was still wearing too many clothes and that had her even more suspicious.  
His touch snaked up her body to her breasts, making her relax just enough and tense in arousal.  
It was when she kissed him that he started working on his plan.  
A long deep kiss, her hands working to get his suit off, making her wonder why in the circles of Dante’s Inferno he was wearing a three-piece suit at home.  
She sensed a perfectly planned trap and realized she had walked right into it. She heard the imaginary sound of the trap snapping when he broke the kiss and sat back up, his weight and his touch leaving her feeling suddenly cold.  
“What is it?” she questioned, watching him as he watched her.  
Hannibal gave the sight of her a generous studying. Clarice was flushed, breathing heavily, her legs parted, nipples hard, lips swollen; everything about her figure gave away just how much she was craving him.  
He had her exactly where he wanted her and she realized that a moment too late.  
“As I said, my dear, your presence is inspiring” he stated calmly as if he wasn’t having to get his control in check, as if the sight of her eagerness wasn’t making him question his planning. “Do you mind if I draw?”  
The Countess watched him get up and move away, quickly sitting up herself. She licked her dry lips again, eyes on him as he got himself paper and pencil. “Now, why would I say ‘no’ to that?” her sarcasm almost got lost because of her flustered state.   
The brunette found herself a more comfortable position to sit on, going for one that got her thighs pressed together without drawing too much attention. Not that that would make any difference with him.  
“My dear, would you mind undressing for me?”  
Her eyes met his quickly, she gave it a moment for his request to sink in. “Why not?” she played along.  
Clarice made sure her panties hit the floor first and made a show out of getting rid of her nightgown, allowing her breasts to bounce as she set them free. She sat back down with an attempt to mimic his calm demeanour.  
“How is that, Doctor? Pleasing enough to your inner artist?”  
“Clarice, dear, you look good enough to eat”  
She was unable to contain the grin that appeared on her lips, she refrained from sending him to hell for the comment, saw him smile back at her just as amused. “I’ll take that as a compliment”  
“You’re always a delightful view, dear. Always pleasing to the eye and much more to the hand”  
“Yet here you have me, out of your hand’s reach”  
“If you indulge me, probably not for long”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“‘Rush is the enemy of perfection’”  
She had no way out, so she complied and followed his instructions into the pose he desired.  
“Why do this, Doctor?” she asked, doing her best not to move. “Why now?”  
“My dear, if you had any idea of the beautiful sight you are under such aroused state, you would not need to ask such question” it took him a moment to look up from his initial sketching but when he did he might as well have teasingly caressed her skin with a feather. “You look as much as a predator as you look like a prey right now, waiting, wanting. There is beauty and some elegance to the sight of a woman in such a state of lust, I confess I find it much more enticing when the woman in question is my wife”  
He didn’t say a single dirty word but his tone did it for her and Clarice fought the impulse of moving her thighs together swallowing down hard instead.  
“I wouldn’t draw you,” she said, his attention caught by her words. “It’s not something to see in you, it’s something to feel. I would draw us, together. You see me, I feel you, we’d make a beautiful and scandalous painting”  
A smile appeared on his lips and finally, he looked down at his sketch, continuing to work on it.  
“Marry me” her words came out in a quiet sound, almost a whisper. “Again, I mean. Let’s renew our vows”  
“A wonderful idea. Shall I see to the preparations?”  
“Let me do it, this time”  
“As you wish”  
“We should do it in a small trip, maybe somewhere in Europe or the Caribbean”  
“We save the Caribbean for the honeymoon”  
“Fair enough” she caught herself getting distracted, looking around.  
“Look up, my dear” he requested without facing her.  
“Sorry…”  
“Should we talk guests this time?”  
“I see no need, would like guests?”  
“No”  
“Neither do I, I think the two of us will suffice… We are getting sappy” she smiled, saw him mirror her action. A moment. “I love you, you know that, right?”  
Hannibal paused, she saw a fight go through his face, when he looked up she found he had been fighting back a grin. “I love you too, my dear. And we are getting sappy but I can be excused.”  
“What?” she faked outrage as he started sketching again. “You can be the romantic old man and I cannot be your loving wife?”  
“Oh, you can be the loving wife but your tough agent persona is compromised”  
“My agent persona was compromised the moment I decided that I liked you better between my legs, Doctor”  
Another pause in his working. Her smile grew considerably, her hands gripped the arms of the sofa harder, she licked her lips.  
“I could remarry you right now,” Clarice said, emotions fighting up in her chest. “I could take my vows right here.” she saw as he slowly looked up at her, feeling her words sink in. “I was always a rube, white trash, and you turned my life upside down, woke up things I wanted to lay asleep; Hannibal, you made a spoiled woman out of me. I’m spoiled and you do nothing to change that, actually, you make it worse. You have been a bad habit for me for years now but for once I can admit I don’t want to give you up. I love you, never once in my life I doubted my choice of marrying you and I would marry you again, I intend to. We’ve been through hell now we are lost in paradise and there is no one else I’d rather be lost with.”  
“Clarice…”  
“Will you let me finish?” as soon as she spoke she realized he was closer to her than before, she couldn’t remember him approaching, now all she knew was that he was pulling her making her get up, pressing her body against his, guiding her into a silent waltz.  
“My love, I never thought of you as someone gifted with words,” Lecter said, his face close to hers, their noses touching, lips brushing. He moved his face away to kiss her neck. “‘Ecce deus fortior me, qui veniens dominabitur mini’, ‘Behold a god more powerful than I…”  
“‘... Who comes to rule over me’”  
He brought her hand to his chest, kissed her shoulder. “It will please me infinitely to renew our vows, my love. And I have every intention of keeping you as spoiled as it is possible; and if it’ll please you, I’ll marry you as many times as you wish, my little Starling”  
Lecter guided her into a silent slow dance, felt her skin under his touch, her scent filling his nostrils, her warmth around him, felt her take him in just as he did to her.  
“Hannibal, please, undress,” she asked in a low rushed tone, she didn’t meet his eyes.  
He complied kissing her deeply and slowly as he did so.  
Her hands caressed his skin as soon as she had it exposed, she took her time helping him get rid of his underwear feeling him hard against her body. She stopped him when he tried to pull her to the bedroom.  
“No” she whispered. “Here”  
She would have gone for the sofa, had he not immediately carried her to the harpsichord and managed to get himself between her parted legs. Clarice smiled and faced him, her ankles locking together behind him.  
“Fuck me, you sappy old man. Fuck me, husband.”  
Hannibal kissed her intensely made her feel her entire body burning up as his hands and his lips touched her skin. He had been teasing her for a while now and it suddenly didn’t feel all improbable that she would start dripping on his musical instrument.  
He held her thigh open from the inside before slipping inside of her, making Clarice let out a relieved sound and then bite her lower lip.  
His thrusts were deep and slow, they had all the time in the world, and there was nothing more important than the feeling of their bodies together, the build up between them, the tension getting stronger, the need consuming them. They could be one right now if they wanted to, they were never a separated being at this point, there was nothing beyond them, if the world disappeared right now they wouldn’t notice.  
A hard thrust hits her, it makes her nails dig into his back, her legs pull him closer, her lips kiss his chest harder; his hands hold her hips tighter, he is biting her shoulder, feeling her walls contracting around him and coming to the feeling of it. They could be one if they wanted to, they could do anything at all. The world was a better place right now.  
When Clarice’s eyes met his, she was panting hard, her eyes were on him when his hand reached between them and he got his fingers wet with her juices, their fluids probably mixed together at this point. He took them into his mouth and soon she caught him with his cheeks against the inside of her thighs and his breath caressing her core. She was too sensitive yet but she knew he had every intention of having her coming again; a cry escaped her lips when she felt his lips devouring her as if he was a man dying of thirst.  
“Please…” she whimpered unsure of what she was asking, her hand on the back of his head.  
The second time she came she felt his face rub against her thigh like a cat wanting attention, she was breathless when he kissed her. He could manage to get her knees weak and she just couldn’t believe the man before her.  
“I better take you to bed” he whispered.  
“Only if you intend to lay down with me all night.”  
“I have every intention of doing so.”  
Clarice smiled and kissed him. “Okay then, husband”  
Hannibal carried her to their bed, not for the first time and certainly not for the last.


End file.
